Harbor Town Life
by teamshemar
Summary: Second story in my series following Showdown in the Hills. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Harbor town life

_This is the next episode after Showdown in the Hills._

Ch.1

Garcia lays in her bed sound asleep, next to her lays Derek with his arm around her and his hand resting on her belly. On Derek's nightstand his phone rings. Half awake Derek rolls over and grabs his phone and answers it.

"Morgan."

"Hey its Hotch we have a case and they need us ASAP. JJ will brief us on the plane we leave in a hour. Oh wake Garcia up two we could use her on the case" Hotch hangs up.

Derek shuts his phone and puts it back on the nightstand. He looks at the alarm clock which reads 1:00 he then rolls over and kisses Garcia on the cheek which causes her to roll over. Then he leans down and kisses her belly which causes her to smile.

"Derek you know when you do that it causes the baby to go crazy." says Garcia.

"I know." Derek grins.

"Do we have a case?" asks Garcia.

"Yes and Hotch wants you to come two" responds Derek while leaning down and kissing Garcia on the lips.

Derek and Garcia quietly pulls the covers off of them and they make the bed. Clooney lifts his head up and begins to pound his tail playfully thinking that one of his masters wants to play with him Derek looks down and shushes him. Then goes into the closet, grabs his bag, and throws about four days worth of clothes in it then zips it up. While Garcia pulls of her shirt, walks over to the dresser and gets dressed, she puts on a blue blouse an some sweatpants. Then she grabs a bag out of the closet as well an begins packing. Derek then realizes that he only has boxers on and the team wouldn't like him showing up like that. So he reaches in his closet and pulls out jeans and a button up light blue dress shirt. After getting dressed he quietly walks over to his nightstand opens the drawer, grabs his gun, badge, and his cell phone from the top of the nightstand. He turns back around to ask Garcia if she was ready she nods her head. They grab there bags, lean down to hug Clooney who is waiting at there feet after being hugged he jumps up on the bed, they turn around, and walk out of the bedroom.

Once they walk on the plane Derek notices that only Reid, Hotch, and JJ are the only others there. So he buts his bag and Garcia in one of the overhead compartments. Then turns around and starts to make some coffee.

"Oh, coffee my best friend I need something to wake me up please help a man out." says Derek.

"I drank one of those five hour energy drinks I'm good to go." says Reid.

"I just made myself a mental not to let you drive when we land."says Derek.

Derek walks over holding a cup of hot coffee when in rushes Prentiss and Rossi they rush past Derek and get in there seats causing him to spill some coffee on his shirt. He sets down his coffee near the empty seat next to Garcia. Then goes over gets some napkins, wets them with water, and starts dabbing the stain while walking back to his seat.

"Did you slip them a five hour energy drink two?" asks Derek in a sarcastic tone while sitting down next to Garcia.

"Okay guys we are heading to the suburb of Cambridge,Mass. Three girls Jackie Heart, Chelsea Little, and Destine Black between the ages of 12 to 14 have been found raped and stabbed. There is now another girl Melissa Jack missing and she has been missing for three days. His time period of keeping the girls is five days. There have been various signs of torture found on these girls." interrupts JJ.

JJ places pictures of the girls on the table and case files. Reid reaches over and grabs the picture of Melissa.

"Shes been missing for three days why are we just getting called now?" asks Reid.

"Her parents thought that she went to stay with her boyfriend for awhile. But, when they called his place to talk to her he said that she wasn't there." responds JJ.

"How big of a gap is there between him dumping a body and getting a new victim?" asks Rossi.

"Couple hours." responds JJ.

"So hes not wasting any time." says Rossi.

"Garcia can you cross check all the victims to see if they have anything in common?" asks Hotch looking at Garcia.

Garcia who was leaning against Derek sits up, opens her laptop, begins typing, and reaches her hand down to stroke her belly. Derek stands up and walks over to get more coffee

"When we land I want all of us to go the the police station so that we can set up and get more info. Cause we only know brief details about this case." says Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

One black SUV pulls up to the outside of the Cambridge Police Department. The team piles out of the SUV and walks toward the building in front is Hotch and lagging behind is Derek. Hotch opened the front door and the team right away notches walking towards them a women in her early thirties, white, long red hair in a ponytail, wearing cargo pants and a blouse top.

"You must be the BAU you got here earlier then we expected. Names Chief Riggs"

"Pleasure to meet you my names Aaron Hotcher these are agents Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau aka JJ, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia-Morgan, and Derek Morgan" says Hotch.

"Nice to meet you all just warning you I'm very bad with names." she says shaking all there hands.

"That's quite okay so what can you tell us about this case?" asks Hotch.

"Most of what we know was in the case file that I sent over." says Riggs.

"Do you have a list of all the contact info for the victims families and a place for us to set up?" asks Hotch.

Nodding her head she motioned for them to follow her she lead them to a small room with a cork board, small table, and two evidence boxes sitting on the table.

"I'll let you guys get settled and I will go get the contact info you just asked for." says Riggs leaving.

"Can you get us a list of addresses for the dumb sites two." says Hotch.

"I will take you to the sites there's not really any address to them." she responds.

Hotch turns around to address the team.

"JJ you know what to do call all the victims families and see if they would be willing to come down to the station and answer some questions." JJ nods her head and walks away. "Reid and Morgan go to the dump sites and see what you can find." Morgan and Reid nod there heads. "Prentiss and Rossi stay here and help JJ with interviewing the families." Prentiss and Rossi nod there heads. "Garcia stay here and see what you can find out about how these victims are linked." Garcia nods her head "I am going to go check into our hotel." says Hotch.

The team splits up and goes to do what they were just told to do. Derek stays behind in the room and pulls out a chair for Garcia so that she can sit down. She sits down in the chair, he leans down and kisses her on the top of her head. He whispers "I love you" in her ear then reaches over and grabs his leather jacket.

Officer Riggs, Reid, and Morgan pull up to the there last crime scene. A vacant run down building with graffiti tags all over it and homeless people living in it. They get out of the car and walk up to the building, watching the homeless people quietly leave the scene. Officer Riggs lifts up the crime scene tape so they could go under it. She takes them out back where they see a white body outline in chalk and a big blood stain around it.

"She was stabbed up stairs then while she was dieing he pushed her out of the window." says Officer Riggs.

"She wasn't dying quick enough and he wanted to end her suffering." says Reid.

"Sign of remorse." Morgan reaches into the case file he was carrying and pulls out a picture of the dead girl.

"He crossed her arms two another sign of remorse." he turns around and looks up at the window she was pushed from.

"Can I go in the building and look around?" asks Morgan.

"Sure knock yourself out." responds Riggs.

Morgans phone then rings and everyone looks at his pocket. He reaches in his pocket, pulls out his phone, and answers it.

"Hey, baby girl which a got for me?"

"All the victims went to the same school. Two of them were in a class together and I uploaded the address of the school to you. I will let you know if I find out more."

"Thank you baby girl."

Morgan ends the call and looks at Reid and Officer Riggs.

"Garcia says that all the girls went to the same middle school. We can go check it out when we are done here. I'm going in the building."

Morgan walks away from them and goes into the building.

"Does his wife know that he talks to other women like that?" Officer Riggs asks Reid.

"Garcia is his wife." respond Reid.

"What oh wow he married one of his co workers. I bet they distract you guys."

"Not really they are really grown up about it."

"Why do I get a feeling that this team is really close."

"Well its the truth we are all like family to each other."

Morgan walks back up wearing gloves and holding a pink cell phone in his hand.

"I found this in the corner near the window she was pushed out of. I'll get Garcia to go through it and see what she can pull up while we head over to the school."

"What can you tell us about these four girls?" asks Morgan as he puts pictures in front of a counselor.

"These were all good kids its such a shame that this had to happen to them." says the counselor.

"What kind of kids were they?" asks Reid.

"They got good grades, were on some kind of extra curricular activity, and they were just overall great students."

"What kind of crowds did these girls run with?" asks Morgan.

"Melissa and Jackie were best friends but as for the other two they were popular girls."

"Can we get there files?" asks Reid.

The counselor walks over to the file cabinet and pulls out there files and hands them to Reid.

"Thank you for your time we will be in touch. But if you can think of anything else feel free to give us a call." says Morgan while he places one of his cards on the counselor's desk.

They get up and walk back out to the car. Once in the car Morgans phone rings he pulls out his phone and answers it.

"I just went through Jackie's phone records and found out nothing she messaged Melissa a lot but she didn't try to make any contact with anyone before she died." says Garcia.

Morgan signs "Okay Garcia thanks." and he ends the call.

Just then his phone rings again.

"Yea Hotch?" says Morgan.

"They just found Melissa's body. I'll meet you guys at the dump site."

Morgan closes his phone and lets it fall on his lap then he sits back in the seat and signs


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Morgan opens the door of the police car and he gets out of the car. He closes the door an begins walking forward off into the distance he notices a blue trap covering the body of the dead girl. Reid and him get to the crime scene tape Morgan lifts it up so that Reid could go under. He turns around thinking that Officer Riggs was behind them and notices that she was leaning up against the cop car looking at something at her phone. Morgan motions to Reid to go a head, he turns around, and walks back to were Officer Riggs with his hands in his pocket.

He walks up to Officer Riggs and notices that shes watching a movie of a little girl running around squealing.

"How old's your little girl?" asks Morgan.

"Shes three" responds Officer Riggs looking up at Morgan.

"She's cutie."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you handle these cases."

"It's crazy but there's a picture I have on my phone that gets me through." Derek pulls out his phone and shows her a ultrasound picture.

Officer Riggs looks at the picture and smiles.

"I'm going to go and see what we are dealing with here you stay here as long as you need." says Derek.

Officer Riggs nods her head as Morgan puts his hands in his pockets and turns around. He walks over and grabs some gloves, lifts up the crime scene tape, ducks under, and walks over to were Reid was standing. Putting on the gloves he looks at Reid then leans down and lifts up the tarp. The first thing he notices is engraved on her stomach the words HELP ME grimacing he looks up at Reid.

"Did you guys find anything else?"

Reid nods his head as he reaches over a grabs a evidence bag and Derek stands up. He takes the bag from Reid inside the bag was bomb parts.

"Where were these found?" asks Derek holding up the bag.

"Shoved in her mouth they were put there after she was killed"

Derek hangs his head while sucking in air then blowing it out.

They turn around an walk back toward the police car as the were walking Reid was staring at a old module yellow Mustang that was sitting over off by itself in the far corner of the parking.

"Hey kid what are you thinking about?" Derek asks Reid.

"You see that car over in the corner?" Reid responds.

"Yea, what about it."

"It's been sitting there the whole time we have been here."

Derek comes to a stop he holds his arm out so the Reid won't walk forward any farther. Using his other hand he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. Carefully he dials Garcia's number, slowly bringing the phone up to his ear,and listens to it ring.

"Hey can you check a plate number for me?" asks Derek.

"Sure can." responds Garcia

Derek reads the plate number off and listens to Garcia type.

"The owner is Joel Paul hes a teacher at the middle school."

"Thanks."

He closes the phone, slips it back in his pocket, and looks at Reid.

"Lets go check it out" says Derek while grabbing his gun.

Reid reaches over and grabs his gun as well. They walk over to the car splinting up Derek goes to the passenger side and Reid goes to the drivers side. As they near the car closer they notice that there is a man probably in his late twenties wearing a suit and tie siting in the car smoking. Reid knocks on the window the man jumps and looks at Reid. Derek brings his gun up a little farther and levels it at the mans head. The man rolls his window down and looks at Reid.

"Can I help you?" asks the man.

"May I ask you why you have been siting here the whole time that we have been here?" asks Reid.

"I'm just trying to take a breather before I go home."

Reid looks in his back seat and notices that there is smeared blood on the seat.

"Sir I would like you to come with us down to the station to answer a couple questions." Reid says while reaching over to grab the mans arm. The man shoves Reid to the side and gets out of the car and takes off running up the hill into the woods. Derek holding his gun to the ground takes off running after him with Reid following behind trying to keep up. Derek catches up to him and jumps on him throwing both of them to the ground.

"Nice try buddy" says Derek while reaching behind him, grabbing handcuffs, and cuffs the mans hands.

Derek stands up and pulls the man up with him by his shoulder. They both walk out of the woods, to the police car, and Derek opens the back door and puts him in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Reid and Morgan bring the suspect in an take him to the interrogation room they leave him in the room. They go to the room with the two way mirror where Hotch is already standing looking through the mirror at the suspect. When they enter the room Hotch turns to look at Reid and Derek.  
>"Reid I want you to go in there and talk to him to see what you can find" says Hotch.<p>

Reid nods his head unclasps his gun and places it in the gun box before turning the door knob to go into the interrogation room. Derek and Hotch remain in the room watching thru the mirror at Reid.

"Hi I'm Agent Reid with the FBI" Reid says while pulling the chair out and setting down directly in front of the suspect. The suspect leans back and crosses his arms.

"What's your name?" Reid asks after the suspect doesn't respond.

"Peter."

"Peter that's a nice name. Do you know why your here Peter?"

Peter shakes his head.

"We found blood in your back seat."

Peter sits silent.

"Why was there blood in your back seat?"

"I don't know."

"Well they are currently doing DNA testing on that blood and I'm pretty confident that that blood will match one of these little girls." Reid reaches into the case file that was sitting on the table and pulls out pictures of the four girls lining them up side by side. The man looks away from the pictures as Reid stands up and leaves the room to use the restroom.

Derek who was still watching through the mirror in the adjoining room leaves the room and walks over to the conference room where Garcia was. When he entered the room he notices that Garcia had just finished typing something an leaned back in her chair with her hand on her belly. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her while kissing her neck.

"Did you ever get the results back on the blood found in the car?" Derek says while rest his head on her shoulder.

Garcia leans forward, grabs a piece of paper, and holds it up to him.

He takes the paper, reads it, and signs.

"Thank you. Oh can you check Joel Paul's phone records and see if he has recently made any contact with a Peter? While I take this to Reid."

Garcia leans forward again and starts typing on her laptop while Derek leaves the room. He opens the door to the room adjoining the interrogation room he sees that Reid was back in there questioning Peter and Hotch was gone. Derek opens the door the the interrogation room, closes it behind him, walks up to Reid, and hands him the paper. Reid takes the paper and reads it quickly. Derek leans over and whispers in Reid's ear that Garcia was running Joel Paul's phone records to see if there was any contact between him and Peter. Reid nods his head as Derek turns around and walks back out of the room.

Derek walks through a the police station towards the break room and notices that not many people were there they must be out on calls he thought to himself. He reaches the break room and opens the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. After getting the water he sets it down on the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee. Then he picks up the bottle of water and walks out of the break room.

When he enters the conference room he sits down the bottle of water next to Garcia and sits down in the seat next to her. He takes a sip of his coffee and sits it down before leaning forward to grab some evidence pictures as well as some case files.

"So what did we find out on the phone records?"

"Joel Paul had contact with a Peter Francis a dozen times over the last six month."

"Any of those times recent?"

"Yes, the most recent being three hours ago."

Garcia leans back in her seat stroking her belly and winces. Derek looks up with a concerned look on his face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, our son just kicked a little to hard."

Derek reaches his hand over and puts it on Garcia's belly. He looks up and smiles.

"Your right he is kicking big time today."

Derek looks around to make sure no one else is around before he leans down and kisses Garcia's belly. Garcia just chuckles and grins as they both feel the baby kick causing both of them to grin.

"He loves it when you do that."

"I know just as much as I love doing it" he smiles.

Garcia smiles as Derek kisses her belly some more.

"I love you two so much. I can't imagine what I would do without you two."

"We feel the same way and we don't know what we would do without you either."

Derek brings his head up and gives Garcia a passionate kiss. Garcia reaches her hand up and puts it on the back of his head then she runs her hand over his hair. He picks her up and lifts her onto the table while she pulls his shirt off. He pulls away trying to catch his breath while she kisses his chest.

_Bang bang bang bang bang pow pow pow._

They shoot up and notice that out where all the police officers desks were. There was a man in a black ski mask holding a artillery gun in the air shooting off rounds. Derek grabs Garcia and pulls her under the conference table. On his stomach he crawls over, closes the door, and shuts off the lights. He crawls back over to were Garcia was he notices that shes shaking and pulls her close to him wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Quietly Derek looks around the conference room trying to find a safer place to go to get away from the window. Then he remembers that Reid was in the interrogation room with Peter. So he reaches into his pocket and quickly calls Reid.

"Hello" Reid answers on the first ring.

"Reid listen to me. Derek whispers and kisses Garcia on the head.

"Whats wrong?"

"Walk out of the interrogation room and into the room adjoining it."

"Okay" Reid does what Derek says.

"Lock the door to the interrogation room and the adjoining room form the inside."

Reid does what Derek just told him to do.

"Now I want you to turn the lights off to the room your in and get under a table."

"Whats going on." Reid says while turning the lights off and getting under the table in the corner.

"Don't panic there is a man in the police station shooting it up. Don't open the door for anyone un tell I call you again."

"Okay"

Derek closes the phone then slips it back in his pocket. He notices that theirs another small table over in the corner away from all the windows. He leans down and whispers in Garcia's ear.

"Hey can you crawl over with me to that corner?"

Nodding her head she starts to crawl over to the corner with Morgan following behind who goes ahead of her. He sits down with his back to the corner and his legs stretched out. She stops crawling, sits down, and leans up against his chest. He watches her put her hand on her belly and stroke it.

"Baby girl its going to be okay I'm going to get the three of us out of here."

She nods her head while he kisses it her on the head.

"Garcia I need to go out there and get this guy under control. Please stay here hold on to my stuff please"

He reaches into his pocket pulls out his phone he hands it to Garcia. He kisses her on the head again he puts his hand on her belly then leans down and kisses it he feels the baby kick at him. Grinning he reaches down, grabs his gun, and unholsters it. Crawling on the ground he goes under the table stops and grabs his shirt. After putting it on he then crawls over to the door and stands up. He leans up against the wall next to the door but away form the windows. Holding his gun down to the ground with his right hand he reaches over with his left and twists the door knob.

Slamming the door open he leaves the conference room and then quickly closes the door behind him.

"Hey drop you weapon." Derek yells while bringing his gun up with both hands.

The man turns around a shoots of a couple rounds while breaking the glass on the window next to Morgan a bullet hits Morgans leg. Morgan drops to the ground while grabbing at his leg. The man walks closer to Morgan holding his gun out in front of him.

_Bang Bang_

A bullet rips through the mans back as he falls to the ground. Stepping forward Reid kicks the mans gun out of the reach of his hands. Morgan looks up at Reid will trying to stand holding his leg. He quickly falls back to the ground again a winches in pain then he tries to crawl towards the conference room door. He reaches his hand up and turns the door knob. Reid reaches down and grabs him.

"Morgan don't your losing blood just wait for the ambulance to get here."

"Reid please let me just go."

Reid releases the hold he had on Morgan knowing what he was up too Reid opens the door for him. With open head and all of his strength Reid watches Morgan crawl over to the table in the corner where Garcia was when he reaches her she looks at him.

"Derek your bleeding what happened?"

Morgan holds a finger up to his lips, he reaches his head up and kisses her, then he leans his head down to kiss her belly. After kissing her belly Derek lays his head gently on her belly and passes out. Reid runs over and uses something to put pressure on Morgans leg while he asked himself if he would ever find a women to love as much as these two loved each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Two medics both men one very tanned and the other very pale. Both of them look like there in their mid twenties. They come into the conference being lead by Reid and caring a kit of some kind. Pulling Morgan off of Garcia while laying him flat on the ground the tanned man checks his pulse. Reid goes over next to a scared Garcia and takes her hand between his. The man looks over at the other man who is digging thru the kit.

"Hes got a pulse" says the tanned man.

"Okay work on his leg while I go and get a stretcher."

The very pale looking man leaves the room while the tanned man goes over and reaches into his kit. He pulls out some scissors and cuts up the pant leg on Morgans bad leg. After he cuts far enough up so that the wound's exposed he gently throws the scissors aside and grabs some gauze out of the kit and puts pressure on the wound to try to stop the bleeding while the tan man comes back wheeling a stretcher.

He wheels the stretcher so that its side by side with Morgan using his foot he pumps the foot pedal on the stretcher so that he could lower it to Morgans level. After getting the stretcher on the ground he goes over to Morgans head.

"Okay help me lift him on to the stretcher."

With the pale man holding Morgans head and the tanned man gently holding his legs they in a quick swift movement lifted him on the stretcher. The tanned man pumped the foot pedal again to bring Morgan up to his level. Reid and Garcia stand up while Reid puts his arm around her to brace her. The tan man reaches under the stretcher and grabs a hand held balloon pump. He puts it over Morgans mouth and starts to pump it while the pale man wraps up his leg with ace wrap just to get them by until they get to the hospital. They begin to wheel Morgan out of the

"Can we come with you in the ambulance?" Garcia says while trying to hold back from crying.

"Sure but you two only cause we need to work on him." says the pale man.

In a swift movement the two medics wheel Morgan out of the room and into the ambulance while Garcia and Reid follow behind them. After they load everyone into the ambulance the tan man continues to pump the balloon pump while the white man starts a IV. Garcia turns her head around and starts crying onto Reid's shoulder while Reid strokes her back. The sight of them working on Morgan like this is just overwhelming to her. All of a sudden Morgan starts coughing the man lifts the pump away form Morgan. Morgan shoots up to look around when he is quickly pulled back down by the tan man.

"Hold on buddy I wouldn't do that"

"Wheres my wife?" Morgan says looking around.

Garcia scoots away from Reid on the seat so that Morgan can see her and she puts her hand on his cheek.

"Oh baby girl are you and the baby okay?"

Pulling her hand away from away from Morgans cheek she reaches her hand down and takes his hand. She moves his hand over on to her belly. Morgan feels the baby kick and that was just enough to answer his question. He grins as a tear runs down his cheek she reaches up and wipes the tear away.

"Derek are you okay?" Garcia asks.

"I am now that I know you guys are I just got shot in the leg that's all."

"I know but you have lost a lot of blood it looks like."

"Baby girl I'm fine as long as I know you two are okay that's all I need to know. If I ever lose the two of you I don't know what I would do." with more tears running down his cheek

"If we lost you it would be the same for us." Garcia leans down and gives him a passionate kiss.

_Three days later Morgan got released from the hospital, the team had stayed behind until Morgan was able to go home. Hotch had JJ to not even start taking new cases until they got home._

It was late Hotch, Rossi,and Prentiss were asleep JJ was on the phone with the chief of police at some police office. Reid was sitting at the small table holding a cup of coffee in front of him. Across from him was Garcia and Morgan Garcia was leaning against Morgans shoulder asleep.

"Morgan something still surprises me back there at the police office" Reid says looking up.

"Yea Reid whats that?"

"You were shot in the leg but you still manged to with every ounce of energy you had. You crawled over to Garcia and you weren't going to give up until you got there."

"Yea that's right."

"Why did you do it?"

"I had to make sure that they were okay."

"Derek I still don't quite grasp it you are this bad ass agent who can chase down bad guys in a heart beat. But when you are around Garcia you turn into this super sensitive person. Why?"

"Reid do you know what I feels like to love some one with all your heart?"

Reid shakes his head.

"When you love someone with all your heart it changes you when your around that person. That is what made me have to go to her after I got shot. I just needed to know that they were okay."

"But why? It's dumb you could have just asked me to go check on them."

Morgan runs his hand over his head before replying.

"No you couldn't have Reid cause I just had to know in my heart. I had to kiss her belly to feel my son kick back and you couldn't have do that. Do you understand now?"

Reid thinks for a minute and shakes his head again.

"Alright come hear kid."

Reid stand up and walks over to Morgan who takes Reid's hand and places it on Garicas belly. Garcia opens her eyes and looks down then up at Morgan.

"Its okay baby girl" Derek tells Garcia.

Morgan scoots back on the seat then leans down and kisses Garcia's belly. Causing the baby to start kicking and Garcia to grin a ear to ear grin. He brings his head back up while looking at Reid.

"Do you feel that?" Morgan asks Reid.

Reid nods his head.

"That is what I needed to feel. Do you understand now?"

Reid nods his head again.

"Can you do that again that felt cool?" Reid asks Morgan.

"He would do that all day if he could." Garcia interrupts.

Derek looks at Garcia and grins before he leans down and kisses her belly again.


End file.
